


Dark Truth Book 2

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Dark Truth [2]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Ian Lightfoot Needs a Hug, Ian Lightfoot needs therapy, On the Run, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Three weeks after the events of the first book, Ian, Barley, and Raelyn are still on the run while Colt is trying to take down the slavering.
Series: Dark Truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This begins about an hour after the first book begins, but then there will be a three week time skip.

Ian, Barley, and Raelynn were standing in front of Guinevere 2. "Are you sure we have to do this?" Barley asked.  
"Yes," Raelynn said. In their hands were buckets of water, soap, and sponges. "Unless you want to be caught by the wizard slavering. If we're caught, you will be killed and Ian and I will be sold into slavery or also killed."  
"Ok," Barley sighed sadly.  
"I'll help you repaint it when this is all over," Ian said.  
"Thanks, Ian," Barley said. They then get closer to the van and started scrubbing off the paint.  
\---  
Ian woke up in a cold sweat. He sighed. Just another nightmare, Ian thinks. It has been three weeks since this all began. Ian's heart fire has continued to dwindle since. He now could barley do aloft elevar. His broken ankle was still healing, but the branding on his back will be there forever.  
Ian then went to the motel room's bathroom, suddenly feeling nauseous. He threw up into the toilet. Unknown to him, Raelynn woke up and had followed him. "You ok, Ian?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I think it was something I ate," Ian said. "Probably that taco I had for lunch."  
"You sure?" Raelynn asked. "You know you can talk to me and Barley about anything, right?"  
"I know," Ian said. But I don't want to burden you with my problems, Ian thinks.  
"So are you sure it's just a bad taco?" Raelynn asked.  
"Yes," Ian said.  
"Alright," Raelynn said. She then left the bathroom. Ian then flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth. He then went back to bed, tossing and turning before he eventually fell back asleep.  
\---  
Eliza was taking Blazy for a walk. Ever since Ian and Barley disappeared off the face of the Earth, she took care of the family's pet dragon. She turned and Althea standing in the doorway of her house. Eliza waved at her, but she went inside and shut the door. Eliza frowned. Everyone had started treating differently since she saved everyone by killing the crazy man who bought them. She sighed and continued on her way.  
She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, trying to go back to a simpler time. Back when they took weekly visits to the park and would eat at Manticorn's Cavern. She sighed, hoping to go back to the simpler times sooner rather than relate.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Raelyn, Barley, and Ian were packing their bags. Yesterday was there last day at that motel. They now had to find a new place to stay. "I heard of this place called Westerhall," Raelyn said. "It's supposed to be a safe haven for wizards."  
"Do you know where that place is?" Barley asked.  
"It's just north of Hollyhead," Raelyn said. "That makes it a three day drive from here. This place has it all. Food, shelter, water, and I even heard they have therapists there for the wizards who were sold into slavery."  
She looked at Ian when she said the last part. "How do you know this isn't a trap?" Ian asked.  
"A wizard from there astral projected into my dreams last night," Raelyn said. "I think we should go."  
"I agree with Raelyn," Barley said. "It seems like a good place to hold down fort while this blows over."  
"Ok, I guess we're going to Westerhall," Ian said. They then grab their bags and went to Guinevere 2. They go inside the van and drive off.  
\---  
Colt was standing in his office, looking at the pictures on his desk. He thought about everything he had lost in the past few weeks. Laurel was the love of his life and she had been stolen from him. He loves the boys. He sighed and got back to work.  
Officer Spector then entered her friend's office. "I'm about to get some lunch from the Manticorn's Cavern," she said. "Do you want anything?"  
"Just a cheeseburger meal," Colt sighed. "How's the investigation on your part coming along?"  
"Not good," she sighed. "But if we need to find a lead for whoever runs the ring and then we can make some actual process."  
Someone had broken into the police station and burst into Colt's office. She pointed her gun at them. "Where is Ian and Barley Light?" she asked.  
"We don't know," Colt said. "Even I did know, I would never tell you. Who are you?"  
"Indigo Radius," she said. "The sister of Paulo Radius."


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't know Paulo had a sister," Colt said.  
"Neither did I," Spector said.  
"They don't speak of me that much," Indigo said. "They say that I'm a disgrace to the family since I'm an affair baby that came when my mom slept with a wizard. I plan to make my family proud of me by killing the rest of the Lightfoot's. Now, where are they."  
"We don't know," Officer Spector said. "Please put down the weapon."  
Both Officer Spector and Colt pulled out their guns. "Fine, if you guys aren't going to tell me where they are, you can kiss your lives goodbye," she said. As she was about to kill them, she was knocked out. Officer Bore was behind her.  
"You guys ok?" Officer Bore asked.  
"Yeah," Colt said. "I should lock her in a cell and wait for her to wake up so I can take her into questioning."  
"Alright," Officer Spector said. He then dragged Indigo to a prison cell and locked her in. He then sat down and waited.  
\---  
Raelyn, Ian, and Barley were on their way out of the town. They were about to cross the town border when their path was blocked. They had been found by the slavering. "Plan B time," Barley shouted.  
They then drive to the other town border. They needed to get them off their trail. Ian saw his wizard staff and got an idea. He didn't know if it was going to work, but he knew it was worth a try. He grabbed the wand and sighed.  
"Boombastia," Ian shouted. To his surprise, it worked. A short firework display happened. It lasted long enough for them to getaway.  
"Good thinking Ian," Barley said. "I knew you still had some heart fire left in you. You just had to give it a few weeks."  
Raelyn put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a proud smile. They then finally leave the town, on their way to Westerhall.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove into the early hours of the mourning. "We should stop for the night," Raelynn said. "We're all very tired."  
"We'll stop when we find a vacant hotel," Barley said.  
"Why?" Raelynn asked. "We've slept in the van before."  
"Good point," Barley said. They park and hide in some trees. Raelynn cast a spell to make the van go invisible. They get their blankets and pillows, that they had picked up at a store a few hours ago, and they try and get comfortable.  
Barley was the first person to fall asleep. Ian always made sure he was the last one to fall asleep just in case he had a nightmare. Raelynn fell asleep about ten minutes later. Then, Ian finally fell asleep  
\---  
Colt was chilling in his apartment when he got a phone call from Officer Bore. "Hey," Colt said. "How was the interrogation?"  
"No luck," Officer Bore said. "But that's what I'm not calling about. Indigo Radius escaped from the jail. When I went back for the second round of interrogation, the interrogation room was empty."  
"What?" Colt shouted in disbelief.  
"Well try and find her before any damage is done," Officer Bore said. She then hung up the phone so she can get back to work. That's when he felt a sharp pain in his back left leg. He collapsed to the ground. He was bleeding heavily. He had been shot. Threw his window, he saw Indigo Radius.  
\---  
Ian woke up in a hot sweat. He had another nightmare. He saw that it was six-fifty so he decided to wake up for the day. Ian climbed out of the van so he can make breakfast for the group.  
He started work on breakfast when he heard something in the distance. Ian looked around. He thought it was going to be an animal. He hoped he could use it possibly for meat. He grabbed his wand and went to where he heard the noise. He tracked it to a bush and pulled back the limbs to see an elf girl was hiding there.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian looked at the girl in the bush. He noticed she also had a wizard staff. "Hello," the girl said, awkwardly.  
"Hi," Ian said. "I'm Ian."  
"Cora," the girl said. "Are you with the wizard slavering?"  
"No, me, my brother, and our friend are actually on the run from them," Ian explained. "Our friend and I are actually both wizards who escaped."  
"I come from a family of wizards," Cora said. "I've been hiding from people like that for my entire life. They caught us about two weeks ago. They killed my mom and older sister and enslaved the rest of my family. I was the only one who was able to get away."  
"I'm sorry to hear about that," Ian said. "My mom was also killed by the person who bought me from the slavering, and my dad died of cancer before I was born. I've always had my brother though."  
"That's good," Cora said, climbing out of the bush. "The fact that you're brother has always been there for you. I'm trying to hitchhike to Hollyhead. I heard it's near a safe haven for wizards called Westerhall."  
"That's actually where we're heading," Ian confessed.  
"Really?" Cora asked. Ian nods. "Maybe if it's ok with the others I can tag along."  
"Maybe you can," Ian said. "So it's an actual place? I never heard of it before Raelynn told me."  
"It is," Cora said. "But it's a big secret. It's a large building that looks like a skyscraper for some company. They say it's the third-largest building in the world and it's like an indoor city."  
Ian nods. The sun was almost out by this point. The sky was a nice shade of orange. That's when they were startled by a gunshot.  
\---  
Colt woke up in a hospital. He had a bandage over where the bullet entered. His long time partner, Officer Spector, entered the hospital room. They graduated from the academy together and have been best friends ever since. "Colt, I'm glad you're awake," she said.  
"What happened?" Colt asked.  
"You were shot," Spector explained. "We weren't able to catch the shooter, but we think it was probably Indigo. The doctors said you'll be able to leave tomorrow mourning, but you'll have to take a few weeks off of work."  
"But I need to be there to help with the investigation," Colt said.  
"I'll keep you updated," Officer Spector said. "We found a safe place to send Ian's classmates. It's a four-day drive from here, but it's worth it. It's called Westerhall and it's a safe haven for wizards. We can keep them there while we take down the ring to keep them safe."  
"That's a good idea," Colt said.  
"Thanks," Officer Spector said. "We already talked with everyone we needed to get the ok from. We'll take the first wave of kids tomorrow. It will take two trips to get everyone there."  
Colt nods understandingly. "I have to get back to work," Officer Spector said. "You need to rest. Someone will be bringing you breakfast soon."  
"I will," Colt said. She then left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian and Cora dove under the van for shelter. They kept quiet as a woman searched the campsite. "I heard voices in this direction," she shouted.  
"What do you see?" an unseen voice said.  
"All I see is a van," she said, "It looks nothing like the van we've seen Barley drive around. It's just a plain orange van."  
"Maybe they're at the next campsite over," the unseen voice said. "Check there."  
Once they knew they were safe, they climbed out of their hiding spot. Barley and Raelyn left the van. "We were found," Ian informed them. "We need to leave this area as fast as we can."  
"And who is she?" Barley asked, gesturing to Cora.  
"My name is Cora," Cora said. "I'm also heading to Westerhall to give from the slavering."  
"Then you should join us," Raelyn suggested. "No wizard left behind, right?"  
"Wizard code," Cora said, approvingly.  
"That's right," Raelyn said.  
"There's a wizard code?" Ian asked.  
"Yep," Cora said. "Wizards always have each other's back."  
"I have so much I have to teach you about being a wizard that only other wizards know," Raelyn said. They then climb into the van.  
\---  
Sadalia sat in her homeroom. She noticed that half of the class was missing, but, to her surprise, Athlea was there. She wasn't usually in Sadalia's homeroom. "Hey Athelia, I didn't know you were transferred to this homeroom," Sadalia said, in an attempt to strike up a conversation.  
"I didn't," Athlea said. "I was summoned to this room this morning."  
That's when Officer Juliet Spector entered the bedroom. "Hello students," she said. "You're here because you all have tested positive for the wizard gene. You have also been chosen to be the first group to be sent to Westerhall. This is a wizard safe haven so you guys can be safe from people who wish to harm wizards. We can't tell you how long you'll be gone, but you'll have a way to contact your families. We're living now. Any questions?"  
Athlea raised her hand. Officer Spector gave her the floor. "Do we have to go?" she asked.  
"If you want to be safe, then I say you come with us," Officer Spector said. "But no one is forcing you to go. You can continue to live your normal lives, but the police will be watching you so you can be safe."  
Athlea and two other students left the room. Sadalia noticed that Gurge was still in the room. Officer Spector then lead the teens to a bus and they got onto it. Officer Spector then climbed into the driver's seat and she drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

The group continues on their path. "Hey Ian, tell what I'm thinking," Raelynn said.  
"What?" Ian asked.  
"Just concentrate and try to read my mind," Raelyn said.  
He thought for a moment. "You're thinking about pineapples," Ian said, confused.  
"Wizards can read each other's mind," Raelyn explained. "It was a spell they cast on themselves during the Great War so they can safely share important information. It was passed on for generations."  
"Wow," Ian said. Barley kept driving, a fit of slight jealousy building up in him. He always thought that he knew everything about wizards and would share his knowledge with Ian, but there were now other wizards in Ian's life. He was scared that he would abandon Barley. Barley knew that was highly unlikely, but he was still scared.  
Barley put on the radio. It was the song they danced with there dad to. Barley started to sing, but he's never had the best singing voice. He started to dance using only his shoulders. "I think there is something wrong with Barley," Cora said. Barley rolled his eyes and continued.  
"This is the song that me and Barley danced to with our dad on our first quest," Ian realized.  
"That's right," Barley said. Soon Ian started to sing along as well. Eventually, Raelyn recognized the lyrics and joined in. Cora pretended to be annoyed by the group, but by the last time the chorus played, she caved in and started to sing along.  
Once the song was over, the van went back to almost complete silence. The next song played. It was some pop song none of them knew or liked enough to sing along to. "I love you guys," Raelyn said.  
"We love you too," Barley said. There was a brief pleasant moment of silence. "I heard there's a really good breakfast place down the road. We can stop there and eat breakfast then get back on the road."  
"Ok," Ian said. They grab breakfast at a local diner and then continued on their journey to Westerhall.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliza sat near the front of the bus. To her surprise, she received a text from Ian.  
Ian: Hey Eliza. I heard that you're going off-grid. Maybe we can meet up sometime in the future.  
Eliza: That sounds good. I'm heading to this place called Westercall since it's supposed to be a safe haven for wizards. Is that where you guys are heading? Also, how has life been for you since you left?  
Ian: Me, Barley, and Raelyn have just been going from town to town, seeking shelter. We picked up another wizard named Cora. Do you know wizards can read each other's minds? I just discovered that. We're also heading to Westerhall. How are you doing?  
Eliza didn't know how to answer that question. The past few weeks had been awful for her. Her grades had started to slip due to the fact that she was still in shock after killing the man who bought her. Everyone in school knew she did it. They started to treat her differently. They weren't mean to her, but they were distant.  
Eliza: It's been alright I guess. Everyone is still shaken up about what happened.   
Ian: I'm sorry to hear about that.  
Eliza: It's ok.  
Eliza rests her head on the window beside her seat. She watched as they passed other cars. Eliza started to doze off to her surprise. She was a light sleeper and the bus was loud. She thought it might be because she hasn't been sleeping well at night. She eventually fell into slumber.  
\---  
Ian finished up his breakfast. "We should get going," Barley said. "We shouldn't stay in one place for a long period of time."  
"Good thinking," Cora said. They then leave the diner and drive off. Ian stared out the window. By this time tomorrow, they might be crossing the city line into Hollyhead. He knew they would probably be there by that night.  
Ian let out a sigh as he looked at his phone. He had a text from an unknown number.  
Person: I see you.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, they arrive at Westerhall. They were greeted by two men who were guarding the entrance to the building. "Are you here to seek refuge?" one of them asked.  
"Yeah," Ian said.  
"Can you guys prove that you guys are wizards?" the man asked. Ian was the first one to try. He used aloft elevar to lift a nearby table. Raelyn then used bombastia. Finally, Cora used aloft elevor. "Ok, you guys can pass."  
He then turns to Barley. "Are you going to prove that you're a wizard?" he asked.  
"I'm not a wizard," Barley said.  
"Then I'm sorry but we can't grant you access," he said. "This is a wizard only safe haven. "  
"It's ok," Barley said. "You guys should go inside. I'll find a place to stay."  
"We can't just leave you to fend for yourself," Ian said. "What if you're found and tortured for information?"  
"It's better if it's just me who's not protected," Barley said. "I'll be your eyes and ears in the outside world. I'll inform you when it's safe for you guys to leave. I think I'm going to go nomadic for a while."  
"You sure?" Cora asked.  
"I'm sure," Barley said. Ian and Barley share a hug before Barley climbs back into Guinevere 2 and drove off. The three of them then enter the building  
\---  
A few hours later, Barley stopped at a motel for the night. After he got his room keys, he started walking to the motel room. He was about to enter until he heard a voice from a nearby alleyway. He saw a woman on the phone. "So you found Westerhall?" she asked. "Great. We will destroy it tomorrow."  
Barley let out a silent gasp. He then left the motel and speed back off to Westerhall, needing to warn everyone of what he saw.


	10. Chapter 10

Ian, for the first time in three weeks, took a nap. He never took naps so he wouldn't alarm Barley or Raelyn if he had a nightmare, but now that he had his own room he can.  
Ian was in the middle of having a nightmare when someone started shaking him awake. He woke up and saw Eliza had entered his room. "Hey Eliza," Ian said. "I wasn't expecting you to be here already."  
"We found a shortcut," Eliza said. "Bad dreams?"  
"Yeah," Ian said. He then decided he was finally going to tell someone how he feels. "I've actually been having these dreams since I was rescued. I think it's because this is all my fault. If I was never captured, more people would be alive."  
"This is not at all your fault," Eliza explained. "You weren't taken by choice. None of this is your fault. I know it doesn't seem that way at the moment, but it really isn't your fault. I think you need to speak to a therapist."  
"I agree with you," Ian said. "I just haven't gotten a chance to yet."  
That's when someone entered the room. "There is someone trying to break-in," she said. "Get your wands ready just in case there's a confrontation."  
Ian grabbed his wand. Eliza and Ian went to the entrance of the building. Cora and Raelyn were already waiting there. To Ian's surprise, the intruder was his brother. "You have to let me in," Barley shouted. "They're coming for you guy, and they won't stop until you're dead."  
"Barley, what are you doing here?" Ian asked.  
"There is someone who is working for the slavering," Barley explained. "They're coming to destroy this place and they won't stop until all of you are dead."  
"How do you know we can trust him?" one of the members asked, in a slightly angry tone. "You could be working for them. For all we know, you could be a spy they sent."  
"He isn't," Ian said. "He's my brother and he saved me from the slavering. He's also always protecting famous magic statues from being destroyed."  
"He is," Eliza confirmed.  
"Fine, take him to the meeting room," the leader said. Barley was granted entrance into the building. He went to the meeting room and everyone else went their separate ways. Ian and his friends went to the game room to play some old maid.  
About an hour later, Barley entered the game room and went to the group. "Everyone has been summoned to the gym," Barley said. "We have to get to training for the battle of Westerhall."  
\---  
They spent the entire night training for the upcoming battle. Ian realized talking to Sadalia helped his heart's fire return. He could do all of the spells he had learned during his quest again. One of the wizards, named Alvin, used his magic to heal Ian's ankle, but he couldn't do anything about the branding on Ian's back.  
At around five in the morning, the first shot was fired. It didn't hit anyone, but it was a sign that the people from the wizard slavering had arrived. It was more than they realized. Everyone from the ring showed up. Luckily they were also ready to fight.  
They started shooting spells from the roof of the building. There were others fighting on the bottom layers. There were losses on both sides. Ian was almost shot, but he quickly dodged it. The people in Westerhall had an advantage since they had magic.  
Eventually, the remaining traffickers broke into the building. The members on the roof went to the bottom layers to help with the battle. Ian came face to face with Indigo. "You must be the man who killed my brother," she said. "I'm Indigo, Paulo's sister."  
"Your brother was a maniac," Ian said. "Boombastia!"  
She was then hit by a firework and fell threw a window, being killed in the process. He looked around and realized that she was the last one. They all cheered, realizing they were finally free and things could go back to normal.


	11. Epilogue

A month later...  
Eliza, Gurge, Parthenope, and Athlea were hanging at the park. They were waiting for Ian. Eliza and her friend's relationship was starting to go back to normal. "He's like twenty minutes late," Athlea said. "I'm starting to get worried."  
"I'm sure he is fine," Eliza said. She didn't tell them that Ian was meeting with his therapist since Ian asked her to. He wasn't ready to open up to everyone. "He sent me a text that he will be late. And remember, the slavering is gone."  
"I'm going to text Barley to make sure," Gurge said.  
"No need," a voice said. They turned around and saw Ian. "Sorry, I'm late. I've had a busy day."  
Eliza and Ian nod at each other, confirming that Eliza didn't tell them. They then walk deeper into the park, Laurel and Wilden Lightfoot smiling down at them.


End file.
